The Winter Bloom
by heychar1ie
Summary: Juniper Hawke has always been her younger siblings' protector. But, when she freezes up during battle, her brother pays the price. Between Leandra blaming her for Carver's death and Bethany needing constant protection from Templars, Juniper feels like she can't move beyond dark events past. Will her friends be able to keep her head above water, or will she drown in her own guilt?
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first story I've let someone other than my sister read, so please be kind in your critiques. I'd love some feedback on how I can make the characters more relatable and the situations interesting as the story progresses. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

I've always been the strong one.

Bethany was usually ducking behind my skirts, relying on me to protect her from those who would do her harm. More than once, I've had to get creative with local Templars. Explaining away the unusual things that occurred around my sister was no easy task, especially when those unusual things involved spontaneous combustion.

As bad as his bark was, Carver didn't have much bite. Sure, he picked his fair share of fights with other boys from our village, but he was usually the only one going home with a black eye. And, though he would deny it vehemently, I stepped in during more than one of those brawls to save him embarrassment.

So, why was _I_ watching_ them _rush after an Ogre, its eyes trained on our mother? In the split second it took Carver to reach the grotesque being, it occurred to me that I had frozen in fear when it reared its ugly head. Mouth agape, I watched in horror as it turned slowly toward our mother, steam puffing from its nostrils. Its mouth twisted in sadistic glee. Carver closed in on the beast, and I knew that it should have been me. I should have been the one with my blades drawn, protecting my family from this wretched blight. As the Ogre plucked my little brother from the ground beneath him, my mother's eyes met mine, and I saw the question there.

_'Why isn't it you?'_

A sickening crack sounded. A thud, as something hit the darkspawn-marred earth. Distantly, Bethany yelled. My feet began to move unconsciously, stumbling over rocks and stunted weeds. Before I could connect that the bloody mass laying at the Ogre's feet was my brother, I was sprinting. My daggers had somehow found their way into my hands and my mouth was open in a soundless scream.

Aveline, who we had only met a few hours before, was hacking away at the creature and blocking my path. I darted past her, rolling between the darkspawn's legs. Its meaty hands tried to snatch me as it did Carver, but I was fast in my rage.

I sliced at its Achilles tendons as I slid. The Ogre bellowed as blood squirted from its wounded left heel. Grimly, I reveled in its pained roars. Bethany let loose a spell, hitting the monster in the right leg. It tumbled to the ground, flailing its dangerous limbs. Aveline charged the thing, stabbing cleanly through through a large hand that was attempting to swat her. Distantly, I knew that I needed to be the one who ended its miserable excuse for a life. If I couldn't take Carver's place in death, I would send his killer to hell, personally.

Still positioned behind the now semi-upright darkspawn, I backed away quickly. As the monster righted itself, I darted forward and jumped onto its uninjured leg. Thrusting my blades into the back of its thigh, I began to climb. I buried one dagger into his flesh at a time, focused on inflicting as much pain as possible. The Ogre screamed in rage, trying to reach behind and grab me. Aveline and Bethany took advantage of its open abdomen, attacking furiously. Reaching the top of the monster's shoulders, I freed one dagger from his back and plunged it into the base of his skull. Life fled the darkspawn's body, and I was thrown from its back as it hit the ground.

"Carver!" Mother screamed, already crouched next to my brother's broken body. She cradled his head in her hands, rocking back and forth, sobs shaking her thin frame. Bethany ran to her with tears in her eyes. Sitting up from where I had landed, I took in the scene.

My frail mother had curled herself around my brother's body, crying so hard that no sound came out. Bethany had practically sprinted to her twin, dread hastening her steps. Somehow, it felt that if I were to raise up and join them in their grief, they would not forgive me. If I were to attempt to comfort or seek comfort from them, they would verbalize what I knew in my heart. I let Carver fight in my stead, and for all his bravery and good intentions, he had been reduced to a heap of gore. My baby sister was now without her twin, and if I hadn't frozen in fear, he would be standing next to her now.

My brother was turned toward me, his unseeing eyes burning into my own. _'Why did you let me go?'_ they seemed to ask. _'Where were you when the life was squeezed from my lungs?'_ I pushed off of the ground with bruised hands, limping toward Carver and his unfair questions.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I couldn't tear my eyes from his accusing gaze. Blood leaked from his parted lips, his limbs twisted at strange angles.

"I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we going to do?" Bethany groaned as we walked through High Town. A month ago, we finished our year in servitude to the smuggler, Athenril, for paying our way into the city. Bethany and I were in sore need of honest work, as our previous trade had made the name 'Hawke' something recognizable to the unsavory citizens of Kirkwall. Considering my sister's status as a rogue mage, attention was the last thing we needed.

Through various sources, we heard that a dwarf named Bartrand was funding an expedition into the deep roads. After begging him to take us on as warriors, he graciously told us where we could shove our blades. He was in no need of more muscle and it seemed that the more we begged, the more resolute he was in his denial.

"The templars are practically on our doorstep and we have no status or coin to hide behind! Honestly, I've all but handed myself over on a silver platter," Bethany continued. Her delicate eyebrows came together in frustration.

"Calm down, Bethany. The templars aren't at our door just yet. We'll find something. We always do," I attempted to console her, "and besides-" Suddenly, a red haired young man collided with me. I felt nimble fingers brush the inside of my pocket and dread tightened in my stomach.

"Hey!" I called after him. I had barely begun to give chase when a bolt pinned his shoulder to a nearby wall. A dwarf strolled casually toward the thief, lowering his crossbow. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, exposing a beardless, unimpressed face.

"I knew a guy who could pull all the gold out of your pockets just by smiling at you. But you? You don't have the style to work High Town, let alone the Merchant's Guild," The blonde dwarf closed in on the pinned man, "My advice? Find another line of work." He punched the redhead in the face, and yanked the arrow from his shoulder. The would-be thief landed in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Varric Tethras, at your service." The dwarf said as he threw my money pouch to me. I plucked it from the air and returned it to my trouser pocket.

"Thank you. I'm-" I began to say.

"Juniper Hawke." Varric finished for me. "Oh, I know who you are. You've made quite a name for yourself in the past year." At that, I couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped my lips.

"A lot of good it's done me." I muttered, half to myself. "Thank you for returning my money, but my sister and I really should be getting home." I turned to leave.

"I overheard you talking to my brother Bartrand about the deep roads expedition." Varric said nonchalantly, inspecting his fingernails. I froze.

"If that's true, you know he shot us down." I replied.

"None too kindly, either." Bethany huffed.

"What my brother needs is a partner, not more hired help." Varric explained. "He's too damned bull headed to admit that we don't have the funds to pull this off on our own." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"If I had that kind of coin, I wouldn't have needed the job to begin with." I countered.

"What if I said I could help you get the coin you'd need to partner up with us?" He asked, flashing me a scheming grin. "If the expedition is successful, you and your sister will be sitting pretty for a long time."

I turned to Bethany, the unasked question plain on my face. She sighed, partly in defeat, but I heard the small hope in her voice when she replied.

"What choice do we really have?"

We had met with Varric at the Hanged Man two days after that, where he had compiled a series of odd jobs for us to consider taking on. He motioned us to a scarred and stained table, tucked away from the rowdiness of the rest of the tavern.

"A little birdy told me there's a grey warden in town, and he has maps of all the deep roads entrances in this area." He grinned at Bethany and I as we took our seats.

"Oh? And where in town might this grey warden be?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. I had resolved not to get too comfortable around this smooth talking dwarf, but I was finding it to be a difficult task. His ability to talk circles around people seemed at odds with his good nature.

"Rumor has it that he's working as a healer somewhere in Dark Town. We'll have to see if those rumors are true, once I can get a bit more information from my sources. In the meantime, I suggest we get to work. Coin doesn't make itself, you know."

"Wait... 'we'? I thought you were just going to help us find work." Bethany said, straightening in her chair. Varric flashed her a toothy grin.

"Oh, Sunshine, I never half ass anything. I go where you go, until we all come out of the deep roads, filthy rich." Any misgivings I had about the dwarf disappeared in that moment. Our eyes caught, and he gave me a wink.

"Okay," I said, " but there's something I have to do first."

"Aveline, thank you so much for coming with us! You were a real life saver back there." I heard Bethany conversing with our guard friend behind me. Kneeling at a stream, I attempted to wash gore from my face. Bethany was right, as usual, when she suggested we asked Aveline to accompany us to Sundermount. I had argued against it, knowing the redhead disliked getting caught up in our (often illegal) shenanigans, but I was instantly relieved that she had ignored my refusal after we were ambushed by giant spiders. If we hadn't had her large blade at our disposal, we'd have been eaten within minutes.

"Of course." Aveline replied, in her usual no-nonsense tone. "It's easier to keep you two out of trouble this way." I stared at myself in the reflection of the water cupped in my hands. We really were a lot of trouble, weren't we? Bethany was, by simply being born as a mage, which wasn't her own fault. But what about me? I looked at my face in the reflection.

Bethany was an innocent beauty, stopping men and women alike in their tracks as she walked by. She could have married ten times over by now, but being an apostate would be a bit hard to conceal from a spouse. Looking at the face mirrored back at me, I supposed that I could have been a beauty once, too. I had striking blue eyes and full lips, but between the angry red scar across the bridge of my nose, vast amount of tattoos littering my body, and shaved head from having sold my hair for coin a few months past, people usually gave me a very wide berth. Then again, maybe my looks had nothing to do with that. Maybe they instinctually knew that I had blood on my hands, recognized me as a danger to people both familiar and unfamiliar to me. I would run from myself too, if I had the option. Splashing water onto my face, I stood up and turned to face my companions.

"Alright. The Dalish camp should be less than a half mile from here. Just let me do the talking, and we may walk out of there without any missing appendages." I told them, keeping my eyes locked on Varric. He huffed exageratedly at me and began walking towards the camp.

"First giant spiders, now pissed off elves. I didn't realize hanging around you would be this exciting." He called over his shoulder.

"You have no idea." Aveline replied, following the dwarf up the mountain path.

We made it to the camp shortly after, where armed Dalish warriors awaited us. I explained that I needed to return something to their keeper, and to my surprise, they let us through without much resistance. I attempted to give her the witch's amulet, but Keeper Marethari refused it, saying that my part in it's deliver wasn't quite over. She sent me up the mountain with her first, Merrill, to complete the necessary elven rituals.

"Well, shit. How are we supposed to get through this?" I asked, inspecting the force field blocking us from accessing the altar at the other side of the cemetery. We had been climbing this damned mountain for hours, fighting possessed creatures and the like the entire way up.

"I can open the way." Merrill said, stepping directly in front of the magical wall. She pulled a dagger from her pack and sliced the palm of her hand. Whispers filled the air around us, coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Bethany took several steps back, her ghostly pale.

"Was that?..." Varric trailed off after the force field collapsed. Merrill looked back at us, sheepishly.

"Blood magic." Bethany answered for him. The color was returning to her cheeks, but it was obvious that witnessing it first hand had shaken her, deeply.

"It's okay. The spirits helped." Merrill attempted to reassure us.

"They don't keep helping." Bethany spat back. Shaking her head, Merrill stepped into the cemetery.

"Come. Asha'bellanar is not known for her patience." She sighed, trying to avoid the subject of blood magic, all together. I followed her into the cemetery, placing the amulet on the decrepit alter. After Merrill finished chanting in elvish, it began to glow intensely. Attempting to shield my eyes from the blinding light, I raised my hands to my face, but the glow ceased almost as soon as it had began. A raspy laugh sounded, and as my vision cleared, I saw Flemeth. I blinked a few times, unsure if I had been hallucinating, but the sharp intakes of breath from everyone else confirmed her presence.

"Ah... and here we are." Flemeth remarked. Merrill bowed deeply, greeting her in elvish. The witch regarded her, cooly. "One of 'The People', I see. So young and bright. Do you know who I am, beyond my title?" She inquired. Merrill looked up, cowed by the powerful being before her.

"I know only a little." She replied, nervously.

"Then stand. The People bend their knee too quickly." Flemeth smirked. Her golden eyes locked onto me. "So refreshing, to see someone who keeps their end of a bargain. I half expected my amulet to end up in a merchant's pocket."

"You were inside that amulet the entire time?" I looked at her incredulously.

"Just a small piece... but it was all I needed. A bit of security, should the inevitable occur. And if I know my Morrigan, it already has." Flemeth replied cryptically.

"Is that someone I should know?" I asked.

"She's a girl who thinks she knows what's what better than anyone. " The witch snapped. I saw Merrill visibly flinch beside me and the others shoot me looks of warning. Questioning a centuries old being wasn't in my best interest, but I couldn't help myself. Then, Flemeth laughed. "And why shouldn't she? I raised her to be as she is."

"I'm not sure whether she's your daughter or your enemy." I countered. Flemeth gave me a slow smile.

"Neither is she."

"You should have told me what I would face." My voice began to rise, defiantly. The others were openly staring at me in horror. Did I not realize that I was speaking to the Witch of the Wilds? A woman who could vaporize us all with a sneeze?

"Did I trick you?" Flemeth asked with mock-sympathy. "I asked you to bring the amulet and you did. If I thought it such an easy task, I might've asked anyone. But you have succeeded where others would not."

"You have plans, I assume?"

"Destiny awaits us both dear girl. Before I go, a word of advice?" The witch then turned her back to us. "We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap." She turned her head to look at me.

"It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."


	3. Chapter 3

"Juniper... are you okay?" My eyes snapped open to discover Bethany looming over my bed. I realized that I was drenched in sweat. "You were yelling again." She offered. I'd been having nightmares since the day that Carver died. I had hoped that they would get better over time, but they were still as violent as they had been on the very first night.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake everyone?" I asked as I sat upright.

"Only Uncle Gamlen, but his mood is perpetually sour, so I doubt you did much to worsen it." She joked. The slam of a door sounded, and we heard complaints through the thin walls.

"I swear, she gets more letters than I do. " A man grumbled.

"Lower your voice, Gamlen. You'll wake the girls with your racket." Leandra replied. I sighed and pulled the thin blanket from my legs.

"That's our cue, Bethany. We better dress and see what Varric has lined up for us today." I tugged my sleeping gown off and began rummaging around for a pair of clean trousers. My sister stood back and regarded my half naked body for a long second.

"You've collected a lot of scars since we left Lothering." She said. I tried not to let the observation bother me, as I pulled a shirt on to cover the worst of them.

"I suppose. But I think between the scars and tattoos, I look much more imposing than I actually am. Who knows how many potential enemies and suitors they've deterred? It's a win-win." I smiled playfully at her. She threw a pair of pants to me and giggled.

That night, we met Varric and Aveline in Lowtown, after I had received a letter detailing a potential job from my previous employer. We had only walked for a few minutes before running into a skittish dwarf with startling blue eyes.

"You must be Anso." I stated. He looked around nervously, as if someone would ambush us at any moment.

"Um... yes... yes, I am. And you're Hawke. Athenril mentioned you." He replied in a shaky voice.

"I understand you have property that needs retrieval?"

"Yes." He wrung his hands, anxiously. "I'm sure the smugglers who took it will be reasonable. I'd rather that you not kill them, but if it can't be avoided..."

"Understood. I'll resolve this matter for you soon." I nodded to him. His shoulders seemed to relax a little, but he still seemed off. Whatever his lost 'property' was, I was certain it wasn't legal.

We wove our way through the streets of Lowtown, which were much quieter than my liking. The others felt the strange tension in the air as well, but it remained unspoken between us. Finally, we neared the elven alienage, where the smuggler's headquarters were. I motioned for the others to halt, as I took in my surroundings.

Every window was shuttered, the candles inside the homes dark. I scanned the street before my eyes landed on a single lit building.

"Think it's a trap?" Varric asked in a low voice. The rest of the alienage was disturbingly quiet, save for the soft chirping of insects.

"Definitely." I replied as we crossed the distance to the lit home. Aveline kicked the door in, and unsurprisingly, the smugglers were laying in wait. We made quick work of them and searched the small home.

"I found a chest!" I called to the others, who were waiting in the living room. I undid the lock and lifted the heavy lid.

"Waste of bloody time. Who put us up to this?" Varric asked, angrily. He was peering over my shoulder into the empty chest. Anso's finickey demeanor suddenly made sense to me. He had set a trap for us, and we ran into it headfirst. If I guessed correctly, we'd be met by more blades the moment we left the house.

"We'll get answers. Let's just focus on getting out of here alive, first."

Exiting the home, we were met by a dozen or so armed individuals. Aveline instantly moved in front of Bethany and Varric, hand on the hilt of her sword. My own found the hidden blades tucked in my belt. A woman broke away from the opposing group, regarding us with a degree of annoyance.

"That's not the elf. Who is that?" She demanded, looking each one of us up and down. The man nearest to her unsheathed his sword.

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "We were told to kill whoever came out of the house." Then, they were upon us.

Aveline and I both pulled our weapons free and dove into the fray, trying to provide an adequate distraction while Varric and Bethany got into position. I rolled between two men, slicing at their legs as I passed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Aveline run a woman through with her sword, before kicking her lifeless body away and swinging at another enemy. Bethany was perched on a staircase, raining fire on the heads of anyone fool enough to come close to her. I couldn't quite see Varric as I dodged and rolled my way through the crowd, but seeing enemies fall to the ground with arrows lodged in their necks and eye sockets, told me that the dwarf was doing his job.

I wrenched my daggers free from the last corpse and put them back in their sheaths. As we moved to leave the alienage, a dark headed man stepped out from the alleyway.

"I don't know who you are, friend, but you made a serious mistake in coming here." He spat at me. "Lieutenant!" He called behind him, "I want everyone in the clearing NOW!"

After a long moment, someone emerged. The sound of gurgling and blood splattering the ground was audible even from where I stood.

"Captain..." The armored figure called out weakly. His legs gave way and he collapsed at the captain's feet.

"Your men are dead and your trap has failed. I suggest running to your master while you still can." Boomed a deep voice. A second person rounded the corner, stepping lightly over the corpse that lay there. He was an elf, with a shock of white hair and strange tattoos twining over his olive skin. The captain's eyes flashed, and he moved to grab him by the arm.

"You're going nowhere, slave." He hissed. The elf removed his hand, while his own lit up. He plunged his glowing limb through the captain's chest, holding the man in place as he died.

"I am not a slave. " He replied through gritted teeth, letting the body fall. He drew in a deep breath, and regarded myself and my companions for a moment. "I apologize," He began, "I had asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters. I had no idea they'd be so... numerous."

"We're unscathed, more or less." I shrugged.

"Impressive. My name is Fenris. These men," He motioned to the corpses that littered the alienage, "were imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property. Namely, myself. They were trying to lure me out into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely." He offered a small smile, green eyes passing over each of us. I felt the knot of anger in my stomach loosen. Anso hadn't been trying to betray us, he'd been trying to save someone from slavers.

"That seems like a lot of effort to find one slave." I said.

"It is." He offered no more explanation. I sighed. He was really going to make me work for it, wasn't he?

"I imagine it has something to do with those markings?" I pressed. The elf chuckled, darkly.

"Yes. I imagine I must look strange to you." He lifted his arms for effect. "I didn't receive these by choice, but without them, I'd still be a slave." It was hard to believe that the man in front of me had ever been anything but a powerful warrior. How on earth had the magister kept him under lock and key for any length of time at all?

"If they were really trying to recapture you, I'm happy I helped." I folded my arms in front of me.

"I've met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain. If I may ask, what was in the chest?"

"It was empty." At my words, he lowered his eyes.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for. Even so, I had to know." He replied, almost to himself. I sensed a quiet pain in his words, one that had nothing to do with the slavers we had just killed.

"You know, you didn't have to lie to get my help." My voice softened. Fenris seemed to snap out of whatever reverie he was in, and looked at me head-on.

"That remains to be seen." He stated. After checking the dead commander's pockets, Fenris found a document with a seal he seemed to recognize. "It's as I thought. My master accompanied them to the city." I opened my mouth, but he raised a hand to silence me. "I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he leaves. I will need your help." I turned to the others, who all nodded their approval.

"If it means fighting more slavers, we'll help you." I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

The streets were hushed, save for the occasional mewling of a cat; the nobles who lived in the area had gone to sleep hours ago. I topped the stairs that led into the estate's courtyard, hands on my daggers. Fenris had left ahead of us to case Danarius's mansion but not before dictating a time for the rest of us to meet him there. I stepped into the square, trying to stay confined to the shadows. Fenris, however, had no interest in hiding. He was leaned against a pillar, moonlight fully upon him, with his arms folded over his chest. The elf's eyes were steely, daring his pursuers to come out and fight him.

"No one has left the mansion, but I've heard nothing within." He said, pushing away from the pillar. He crossed the courtyard and stood before us. "Danarius may know we're here."

"I could stand to know a little more about this Danarius." I replied.

"He is a magister of the Tevinter Imperium." Fenris cast a hateful look towards the mansion, as if he could see the man through all the stone and mortar.

"Oh is that all?" Varric asked, sarcastically. "Nothing to worry about then."

"There, he is a wealthy mage with powerful influence. Here, he is just a man who sweats like any other when death comes for him." The elf countered.

"Nothing like a prepared mage. What's the worst that could happen?" I sighed. Growing alarmed at Fenris's lack of self preservation, I began to contemplate whether or not he'd attempt to throw our lives away in his pursuit of vengeance. Then, I began to contemplate how we were supposed to take the rabid elf down, if he did. I couldn't come up with an answer that didn't end with at least two of us dead.

"I do not fear death but that does not mean we should be reckless." He replied, sensing my misgivings.

"I'll guard the door," Aveline spoke up, "In case anyone tries to go in or out while you're in there." I nodded my approval and Fenris led Bethany, Varric, and I inside.

Unsurprisingly enough, the door was unlocked. Stepping through into a hallway, I saw that the estate was in shambles. It looked like no one had lived there in such a long time that the thought of a wealthy magister taking up residence was pretty far fetched. Moving past an overturned table, I noted the food that spilled from it had long since soured. Fenris pushed past me, anger radiating off his very skin.

"Where are you, _Master_?!" He bellowed. He wrenched a door open and began to step into the next room. A small rise in the otherwise unwarped floor lay just beyond the threshold, and I knew what it was in an instant.

"Fenris!" I yelled, grasping his arm tightly. I pulled him toward me as hard as I could. His foot that had previously been centimeters from the concealed bomb, was now safe as he tumbled back into the hallway. The white haired elf spun around, eyes ablaze.

"What is the meaning of this?" He gripped my throat, slamming me against the wall.

"Easy there..." Varric said, raising his crossbow. Bethany gripped her staff tightly, a spell on her lips. Fenris loosened his hold slightly, and I gulped air down in case he tightened it again.

"T-trap..." I croaked, trying to motion to the doorway with my eyes. He tore his gaze from me and looked at the doorway again. He must have finally seen what I had, because he dropped his hand and stepped away. I coughed fitfully, my neck beginning to bruise. Feeling the situation had resolved, Varric lowered his weapon and went to disarm the bomb.

"I apologize." He said, refusing to look at me. "I reacted without waiting for an explanation." The uneasiness I had felt toward him was twisting it's way toward full blown fear, but I tried to swallow it down. '_Of course he would react_', I chided myself. '_Slaves endure terrible things at the hands of their masters. The only reason he's alive is probably because he suspects everyone at all times._'

"Let's just not make a habit of it, alright?" My voice was strong, but the trembling in my hands gave me away. I tucked the traitorous things into my pockets. "I happen to like breathing, and I'm sure you like having all your limbs. The only reason I'd lay my hands on you is to prevent you from blowing your own legs off or the like." I offered the elf a half smile. He exhaled a breath I hadn't known he'd been holding and met my eyes, reluctantly.

"Hawke, we're good to go." Varric said, dusting his trousers off as he stood.

As it turned out, the entire place was infested with demons. For every room we entered, we fought at least 3 of them. It was becoming increasingly apparent that Danarius knew his former slave would pursue him and had laid traps accordingly. When we entered the main hall, we were greeted by an Arcane Horror and a slew of lesser demons. Fenris pulled the large blade from his back, and rushed a nearby shade. I followed suit, twirling my daggers as I sliced my way through the crowd. I hadn't noticed the rage demon that had crept up behind me but Bethany loosed an ice spell, and it shattered just as I felt the creature's heat on my back. I cut down a final shade, before running up one side of the double staircase at the far end of the room.

The Arcane Horror was floating at the top of the landing, preparing to cast a spell at Varric. Throwing myself into it's side, I caused the ball of fire it launched to veer far left of it's intended target. The creature hissed at me, swiping with clawed hands. I rolled out of the thing's reach just in time, it's nails digging deep lacerations into the floor. A glint of silver on the other side of the landing caught my eye, and I threw myself at the demon's lower body once more. I sliced through its robe, cutting into petrified thighs as deeply as I could. As the Arcane Horror was distracted with pain, Fenris's large sword came down and carved the thing's head from its body.

We looked through the rooms on the mezzanine level, discovering a key to the main bedchamber in one of them. I unlocked it while everyone else drew their weapons in preparation for what lay on the other side. However, the bedchamber was as deserted as the rest. It was almost as if I could hear the magister laugh at our foolishness, mocking the ridiculous notion that he'd be waiting there for us. Fenris marched in and inspected the room, though it was plain to everyone that the man was not there.

"Gone." His shoulders slumped. "I had hoped...No. It doesn't matter any longer. I assume Danarius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish." He pushed past us. "I need some air."

After collecting what valuables the magister left behind, we exited the mansion. "It never ends." I heard from behind. We all turned to discover Fenris leaned against the side of the building, a heavy look on his face. "I escaped a land of dark magic, to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and soul." He continued. His head turned and he shot an accusatory glace at Bethany. "And now, I find myself in the company of more mages."

"You can speak to me directly." Bethany spat at the elf. Fenris closed in on her, hands bunched into fists.

"I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized sooner what you were." To me he said, "You harbor a viper in your midst. It will turn on you and strike when you least expect. That is in it's nature."

"My sister is stronger than you think. Do not talk down to her." I replied, biting back all the colorful words I wanted to call him. Bethany stood a little closer to me, a grateful smile on her face.

"You tell him, Juniper." She said.

"I'm not blind. I know magic has it's uses and there are undoubtedly mages with good intentions. But even the best intentioned mage can fall prey to temptation. Then, their power is a curse inflicted upon others." He continued to lecture. The pity I had felt for the runaway slave was giving way to anger, quickly. I found myself fantasizing about wiping that condescending look off of his face with my boot.

"No one is stopping you from moving on, you know." Bethany replied in a dismissive tone. He sighed, running a gauntleted hand through his hair.

"I imagine I must appear ungrateful. I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth. I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised. Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it." He pulled out a small pouch and attempted to place it in my hands. Despite my previous need to punch the self righteosness off his face, I felt a pang of sympathy in my chest.

"I don't want your money," I replied. Varric groaned audibly, mourning the loss of hard earned coin. "But I'm planning an expedition that I might need help with."

"Fair enough." Fenris pocketed the money. "Should you ever have need of me, I'll be here. If Danarius ever wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it. Beyond that, I am at your disposal." I stretched my hand out to him, a show of good-faith. He looked at it with a suspicion I suspect he couldn't help, before clasping it with his own.

"I look forward to it." I smiled.


End file.
